


Kay's Command

by Darkest_Day



Series: Having it All [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: EDZ, Enemies to Lovers, French Marc, M/M, Pre-D1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Day/pseuds/Darkest_Day
Summary: Marc is the loudmouth currently posted in the EDZ. Devrim is the one the Vanguard send to cool him down.





	Kay's Command

“Excuse me, you want me to go _where_?” He tried very hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It didn't work. The glow from his latest promotion paled, he suspected that if he had the option to refuse, and if he did refuse, the promotion would be taken away as well. 

The consensus meeting was only a handful of other people. Two faction representatives and two of the Vanguard. The Hunter Vanguard was out on a mission, a man he had never actually met before, he wasn't even sure if he knew his name. The Commander peered at him with his pale glowing eyes. The warlock watched the exchange intently, her eyes fierce. “The European Dead Zone.” He said firmly. “We need more bodies stationed over there, and,” he paused, clearing his throat. “Current leadership needs to be.. redirected. Your own leadership skills have proven to be more than effective, we think you are the best man for the job.”

“And you can't send a Guardian out there?” Angry, speaking without thinking. Petulant like a child, like Suraya. 

The Commander narrowed his eyes, “Guardians have been scouting the area for years, protecting the civilians and keeping both the Fallen and Hive away. We can not force people to live in the City, we do our best to keep people safe who choose to come to the City. Not everyone has made it here, some choose to live outside our walls, but it is still our duty to protect them if we are at all able to. We need a man like you to lead them, we need someone like _you_ they can look up to.”

The scold hit home, Guardians were too useful to pin one down somewhere. He had no Light and he was no Guardian, he was helpless at the command of men who could die a thousand times. Devrim straightened his back and stood to attention, hands stuck at his sides. His discontent forcibly resolved for right now. “And the Lieutenant, Commander?”

Zavala broke character, heaving a sigh and squeezing his eyes shut for just a moment, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Ikora stifled a laugh. “Good luck, Captain, he will be informed of your arrival. And, ah, one final note. It appears that Miss Hawthorne has gotten herself into trouble again.”  

She was waiting in the den when he returned home, one foot kicked up to the edge of the desk against the wall while she sat swaying side to side in the chair, a red shine of road rash on her cheek and bare arm. A bruise of dark purple and blue on her opposite forearm, her knuckles bloody and swollen. She was rubbing her tongue against the inside of her cheeks and lower lip, whatever she had done had apparently pissed her off, she only did that when she was ready to rant. He ignored her for the time being, starting the kettle and grabbing a mug. He hesitated for only a moment before he grabbed a second one, as cross with her as he was he would still offer her a drink. He stood with his back to her, palms on the table. When the kettle whistled, he fixed their cups and set one down beside her without a word. Once he had settled into the couch and taken a few small sips, he looked at her again. 

“It appears that the Vanguard itself got involved this time.” He said coolly as he set his mug on the table in front of him.

Suraya rubbed her wrists, sullen. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Why do you do this, Suraya?” He asked, weary, not looking at the girl. Focusing on his drink instead. He probably should have added a shot of scotch to this, it wasn't too late to do so. 

“I don't know what else you want from me!” Her response far too loud in the quiet room. She deflated and said, “okay, maybe I swung first this time—" 

“This time?” He snapped. “I've bailed you out on assault charges again and again, and you're lucky that they've never charged you with anything more than a break and enter. You know this doesn't reflect well on me, right?”

“Well you didn't have to—” But she cut herself off. As mad as she was, she knew where the line was. She bit her tongue and held it back, Devrim didn't press her. She knew better than to say something she didn't mean, he'd raised her better than that. The thunk of her boot on the ground and the creak of the chair had him looking up, she was wincing as she brought the cup to her lips. He sighed and stood, leaving the room for a moment and returning with the first aid kit. 

“Sit down.” He instructed, she left the cup behind and sat on the couch, he sat next to her. Tenderly he grabbed her hands and began to wrap the stretchy cloth around her knuckles so the ache could calm and the swelling could go down. 

“I made a proper fist at least” she pouted, her wrists were a little raw from the cuffs. She knew by now that he had no sympathy when she got herself into a scrap and ended up with a couple more scars marring her skin, but she also knew he would take care of them. She was an adult, but she was also a headstrong woman who cared little for life in the City and made it obvious. He loved her like a daughter but sometimes he'd like to swat her upside the head and tell her to act her age. 

“I can tell.” He mused, “nothing feels broken.” She beamed at him, then tried to frown to hide her wide smile. He carefully treated the rash on her arm and her cheek, the bruises would fade on their own. She grabbed her cup from the desk and they settled in to drink their tea. They didn't talk much, he was still bothered by the consensus meeting and Suraya getting herself into trouble again. It wasn't until they'd set the mugs to the side that he pulled out his orders. 

“I suspect this is why the Vanguard bailed you out.” He said, watching her face light up as she read the orders.

“We're leaving the City?” She asked, eyes wide, she hopped to her feet and cheered. “Finally! We can get the fuck out of here!”

“Language!” He scolded, calling after her as she left to her room. He exhaled a long sigh, pressing the back of his head on the couch behind him. At least one of them was excited about this.

The Farm itself was rather lovely. The air was fresh and clean, the grass was olive green and the shard of the Traveler smoked and cracked in the distance. There were remains of an old farming village,  most of it repurposed and a lot of buildings erected here over time. Across the lake were the people that settled here, little boats traversed the water if they ever needed to get across. It was quaint, peaceful. Their things had been sent ahead already, it was a sizeable cabin with two rooms and a number of boxes piled in the entranceway. It was cosy, perhaps a little smaller than the apartment he lived in but he didn't really need a lot of space. Suraya was thrilled, she'd wanted to get out of the City for so long. He always told her she could if she could make it out without being caught by anyone. Then he continued by telling her that she didn't have much of a plan, did she? Those mountains were cold and the winds were unforgiving. ' _How long do you think you'd last out there, my dear? I'm afraid it doesn't seem hopeful,_ ' he'd told her. 

He'd never seen her so happy. As for him, he still wasn't pleased with all this. He'd lost the apartment he'd been living in for years, he'd lived there since he'd first taken Suraya in when she'd been just a young girl. The City liked to be sure that there weren't empty apartments when people still needed homes, by now he had no doubt that someone else would be living there now. A valiant effort, sure, but a kid without family slipped under the radar. He knew enough to not be sentimental about the apartment itself, that wasn't the main issue. The main issue was the Lieutenant. He was on the comms often, shouting orders, a loudmouth with a tongue sharper than his actual wit. He was the reason why he wasn't entirely keen on this. He kept interactions with him to a minimum, he liked to argue for the sake of arguing. Which was actually a lot like Suraya sometimes, back in her younger days at least. She came bouncing over to him, her gun on her hip. “Ready to meet _Lebeau_?” She teased, well aware of his dislike for the man. He was stuck here indefinitely, but at least she was glad to be here. That was going to have to be enough for now. 

Devrim narrowed his eyes at her with very little heat behind it. He stood in front of the mirror next to the door, checking that his uniform was in order. Suraya came over to him, adjusting the pins and checking everything was folded down neatly. “Listen,” she started, “you'll be fine. You've dealt with me for this long already, you can deal with him.” Her hands were adjusting the tie at his collar, his cap tucked under her arm. “But if you punch him please make sure I'm there to see it, okay?”

He scoffed at her, but she was correct. And if he did punch him he would make damn sure she didn't find out about it. He settled the hat on his head and gave himself one last look-over, smooth-shaven, grey in his short hair, a frown permanently embedded into his forehead. He turned away from the mirror, Suraya grinning at him. When he left the cabin, their new home, she hugged his arm good-bye before trotting off towards the group of soldiers doing drills. He went to the main hub, middle of the clearing on this side of the lake. It was an old barn that had been tied together from disrepair and wired from the old groaning generator behind it.

“Wait, so you're telling me the Guardians _still_ haven't got the power running to the EDZ yet?” Someone was shouting. “Ces putains d'idiots,” muttered to himself but loud enough to make damn sure everyone else heard. “We need to get Guardians out there now!” The reply was muffled, whoever else was talking wasn't shouting their face off. Then, “I don't care how many Hive have crusted their merde on the walls, they're _Guardians_ and they should be better than that.” A few more seconds of a muffled reply, “Then get better ones! Putain d'abruti.“

Biting his tongue and steadying himself to meeting him for the first time, Devrim entered the room. The men went quiet, standing to attention upon his arrival. “Captain Kay, sir,” one of them said. Devrim waved off the formalities. At least, everyone else. Lieutenant Lebeau had a toothpick in his teeth, chocolate brown curls cascading around his head, dark eyes narrowed at him before his expression turned bored. 

“Ah fuck,” Lebeau groaned. “Captain Shithead, here to save the day and restore order to the EDZ? Make the Farm more than just a shithole abandoned by the City?” Devrim had enough. He simply turned around and left the room without saying a thing. He went back out into the open air, only heaving a sigh once he could feel the breeze again. Retirement had never crossed his mind until this very moment. 

One of the men, the one who addressed him, stepped out to join him. He looked sheepish, at least. “My apologies, Captain.” His voice tinged with a twang of an accent, quite different than his own.  

“No need to apologize.” He said with a bit of a smile. “But I do believe that he needs to be removed from his title and this location immediately.”

“If I may be frank?” Devrim nodded, “Lebeau is rude, mean, and doesn't like taking orders. But he has got us where we are. The City hasn't really done a lot to help, not a lot of resources after Twilight Gap. But he got us here and he keeps the civilians safe. He's relaxed all the standards set by the City, everyone seems a bit happier. It's really empty out here, not a whole lot to do. Kind of boosts morale when it's just ourselves we have to impress. See across the water there?” Devrim peered at the cluster of buildings across the lake, he already knew people lived there. “Lots of them are full of people, the ones on this side are mostly empty. We patrol the borders for anything dangerous and make sure those people are okay and no one's going hungry. If someone's sick we take care of them, if we run out of places for people to live we build more homes. They're trying to cultivate the land but it's not easy, we're living off of scraps the City didn't need." The man paused for a breath, he looked nearly nervous. "Right now he wants to get into the EDZ, it's just on the other side of that shard there. As soon as we clear Fallen out they come right back, it's been hard to secure anything, we don't have the manpower and Lebeau doesn't want to risk any of our lives, so he waits for willing Guardians. They don't come around a lot, he kind of shouts them away. There's a hydroelectric dam just outside the EDZ itself, we're trying to get in and get the power back. Lots of old lines around here, though, so he thinks we need to restore them before we turn on the power, but we don't know what's still running and what isn't without the power. And with the Fallen out there, we can't really get in."  

Devrim exhaled, the man handed him a cigar. He took it, never being much of a smoker beyond those late-nights long after all the meetings ended. The man lit his own, then lit his, and he found himself feeling somewhat content. “I know this all doesn't look promising, but he's a good guy. Give him a chance.”

“I can't promise anything.” He replied, the thing he's smoking smells better than it tastes, but it makes the prospect of living here now seem a little less bleak with how light it makes his head feel. “Have reports ready for me by morning. I want to know what you have been up to and the timeline of events.”

“Sir.” The man cocked his head in a nod, taking a step back to head back to the barn. 

“Wait, what is Lebeau's first name?” He asked, if he was going to end up in an eventual shouting match with him he should probably learn his name. The man stopped and nodded at him again.  

“It's Marc, sir.”

Suraya didn't get to the cabin until late that night, Devrim had spent his time unloading some of the boxes and trying to find a place for everything. He was busy planning his retirement speech in his head, muttering darkly to himself about it all. He wasn't about to give some loudmouth a chance, he just couldn't. He was going to take matters into his own hands. Time and time again he'd heard Lebeau speak over the comms and every time he spoke he was yelling about one thing or another. No one could actually be that angry all the time, it _infuriated_ him. When Suraya did arrive, after he'd finished fuming and was sitting down and trying to figure out exactly what to do, she grabbed him by the arm and hauled him outside.

“There are no walls out here, Dev.” She said with an awe in her voice he hadn't heard since she was a little girl. The sky was clear and the stars were bright, it was brilliant. Back in the City there wasn't a lot to see up there, the streetlamps and the Traveler itself blocked most of it out. But out here with campfires dotting the grass and only very few lights, the sky was lit up with bright stars and dust like he'd never seen before. “When you get to the border no one tries to stop you, they just ask if you want someone to walk with you. No one tries to drag you back in.”

“Are you telling me you're going to stop picking fights?” He teased.

Her grin is too bright for her to take his teasing personally. “Look at all the stars. I've never seen anything like it.” He wrapped an arm around her, clasping her arm as she lay her head on his shoulder. “I think we could build this up. A new City. A better one.” She's almost breathless in the way she speaks, he's impressed she's attached herself to this so hard and so quickly. 

“A new City, here?” He asked, frowning. With someone like Lebeau in charge, it didn't seem likely that something of that scale would ever happen. He didn't even want to be here, the only thing keeping him from announcing his retirement was the fact that this place severely needed some leadership and direction and he had a duty to the City to see this through. He didn't give the better part of his life to the City to flake out when they needed him. 

The reports were stuffed into the brass mailbox nailed beside the front door by sunrise, he took them in and between him and Suraya they poured over them. Multiple failed attempts to get into the dam control centres, Guardians were listed under ‘noncompliance of orders’, but Devrim thought he knew better. He’d spent most his life working with Guardians, and any self-respecting warrior of Light wouldn’t want to be spoken to the way he’d heard on the comms. 

“I think we could get into the EDZ,” Suraya said, she was looking over a crude map of the area as she twisted and knotted her long hair into a bun high on the back of her head. “Look, right here is the perfect vantage point, it’s right across the river, a slight clearing. It overlooks the dam. If we can get there and setup a network we should be able to bypass the Farm entirely. We send in our own Guardians to get it running again. It wouldn't be hard, just have to avoid a couple bugs." 

"Bugs?" 

"The Fallen.  _Eliksni_." She said, saying the word slowly like she'd just learned how to pronounce it. 

“And I assume you already know which comm lines they’re using?” He asked, smirking into his mug. 

“I’m way ahead of you.” She said cheerfully. “They’ll find you soon enough, but they shouldn’t be able to pin down the exact location, and it’ll take them loads time to get there. By the time they do the power should be back on." She shrugged, "if we play our cards right anyway." 

“They’re not savages, you know.” Devrim pointed out. “They may not like us going on an unauthorized journey into the EDZ to set up a comm network, but they aren’t going to come at us with their guns ablaze.”   

She eyed him. “It doesn’t hurt to be prepared for the worst.” She slid the pistol into the holster on her thigh. “Besides, that Marc guy seems like a loose cannon, we don’t know what he’ll do.” 

Devrim frowned. “It may be best to refer to him as his surname, Suraya, or maybe his title.” Even if Devrim thought that his title came with too much responsibility. He didn't seem like the kind of man who would take too kindly to someone using his name so casually. 

“Nah, it’ll get him all riled up if I don’t.” 

“It’s your neck.” He pulled the strap attached to his sniper over his shoulder, alongside the heavy rucksack he’d finished packing. She pulled on one of her own, her burst rifle on her bag within easy reach. “Let’s go.” She gave him a mock salute and he rolled his eyes at her. 

She led the way to the vehicle lot, to the right of the main hub. Chain link fence all locked up, with a quick swipe of his card the door swung open slowly. That seemed like a flaw in design, didn’t it? He frowned as he made his way towards the vehicle closest to the main gate, this location was far too unsecured. Not a single person watching the location and doors that moved way too slowly. The door should be a manual one and the keys for each vehicle should certainly not be ready and waiting on the seat for anyone to grab. Oh, the errors that Lebeau should have caught long before this was doing his head in. Instead of bothering with anything Devrim was hung up on, Suraya climbed into the passenger seat. Devrim almost reluctantly took the driver’s and tapped a couple buttons on the console until the gate opened. It clattered on its track as though it were in as much agony as he was, Devrim held his fingers clenched over the steering wheel as though it would make it easier to watch it move. He could finish a pot of tea in the time it took for the damned gate to open. No wonder Lebeau was such an angry man. If there was ever an emergency this had better have a manual override. Soldiers could pull this open faster than the mechanics of the gate could. He could probably blow on it and it would open faster. 

They set off down the road. As they left the encampment and into the wilds, she sat on the headrest of her seat and with her torso above the open roof of the lumbering old humvee. She lay her rifle down and peered through the sights, inspecting the forest on either side of them for any sign of Fallen. The roads weren’t meant for travel, or if they were it had been so long they were overgrown and wild, it was a rough ride but neither of them complained. After few miles the road curved into a small village, clusters of tall buildings between old pathways that didn’t even come close to the size of the City. He shifted the gears down to a crawl. Just the low rumble of the engine. He knew these creatures were scavengers, a working vehicle would attract them. He carved a slow path as Suraya kept watch. Maybe they got lucky, nothing seemed to be poking its head out. 

The small clearing overlooked the river, the dam just across the way. “Looks like you were right, ”Devrim commented, pulling up to the base of the staircase leading to an old church. He killed the engine, everything was quiet save for the sounds of nature. He found himself enjoying the sound, the hustle of the City didn’t allow for many natural sounds like this to come through. They sat still for a moment, waiting for something to emerge. When nothing did, they got to work. “The church is the highest point, I say we climb it and get the antennae up there, run the system off of the generator as long as we can.”  

“On it.” She said, He handed her the end of the cord, she stuck it into her belt and tied it off loosely, he wrapped more of it around her shoulder to waist twice, then draped the rest back and forth over the two loops. At the end he threaded it between the two, giving a few experimental tugs to check that the wire came free easily without the whole thing coming apart. They had worked together before, a few times, anytime he was able to hire help. She was good at what she did when she wanted to do it.  

“The path up is pretty easy.” She said, the church was the highest point and that’s exactly what they needed. She began her climb and Devrim kept his eyes open for any sign of trouble. When she made it to the top she attached that antennae to one of the posts, roughly wrapping thick black tape around it again and again until it was secure, using her teeth to nip the end of the tape off. She tucked the rest of the roll around her wrist. She didn’t quite drop the remaining wire off of her, but she did haul it over her head to her other shoulder. Once it was connected he heard the call of a bird and set to work. The monitor was small, he didn’t need anything fancy for this. The microphone clipped into his ear, he got the generator running and the monitor flickered into life. Signal strength tests, a couple loading screens, once it was finished he navigated to which line. On the way here she had told him a string of numbers connected to unoccupied lines, he connected to the channel and settled into the back of the vehicle. 

“Testing, testing—“ 

“ _Kay. What is your location?_ ” The connection was picked up immediately. Static almost clouded his voice too much to hear him. 

He took a moment to eye the area, trying to find some kind of landmark. Directly in front of the hood was an old ruined hotel. “Trostland, Sir.” He responded. 

“ _We can’t nail down your exact location.  No matter, the hydroelectric dam is, I assume, your priority today. Am I deploying a fireteam?_ ” 

“Yes, please. My hope had been locating any nearby Guardians. I had not expected to reach the Tower, much less to be found so quickly.” 

“ _Yes, well, it is part of the Vanguard duties to monitor unstable connections on infrequently used channels. Or it would be the_ case, _if he had decided to work today instead of galavanting off with—”_   He interrupted himself by clearing his throat. Devrim couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. The Hunter Vanguard skirting duty, it didn’t surprise him from what he knew of Hunters. The Commander cleared his throat again as if embarrassed by his grumble. “ _The fireteam will get in touch when they near the EDZ, we will be on hand if anything goes wrong._ ” 

It only took a few more minutes for the Guardians to make contact. It was a chipper-sounding Ghost who spoke. “ _Hello! We are here and ready_.” 

The monitor connected to a Ghost feed so he could see their journey. With them being so close, the connection was a lot stronger and he was able to make out most of what was happening. He guided them through, with only a vague idea of where to go himself. The generator still had plenty of power, everything was going smoothly. “Get your Ghost to work on that panel, that should be all it takes.” The Ghosts has already worked on two others, this appeared to be the last one. It was as the scan was working that Lebeau finally seemed to discover their line. 

“ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ” He asked, bristling Devrim straightened his back even though he couldn't be seen. 

“We’re doing what you couldn’t.”  

“ _By whose authorization?_ ”  

“ _The Commander. Now, if you would hold on for a moment, it appears to be time_.” He braced himself, tucking himself back into the cab and away from potential harm. If everything had been untouched for this long, he expected a bit of a lightshow. 

He whistled to Suraya, who whistled back. “Turn it on, my friends,” he grinned.  

Lights that had been left to ruin for hundreds of years didn’t fare too well when electricity rushed back through it. Many of the lines were weak and corroded, the bulbs were old and tarnished. When the water began to pour from the holes in the dam rather than slowly overflowing from the top he was suddenly in the midst of explosions. Glass shattering brilliantly as power overloaded the delicate glass, it was a thunderstorm of static and cracks. Over the cacophony of noise, Suraya was cheering. So was he. Electricity arced between downed powerlines, smoke furled from little bursts of fire, glass glittered in the air. It was beautiful and all kinds of wonderful.  

“ _Kay, ah, Devrim. I wanted to apologize for my earlier comment about my fellow Vanguard. It was not fair of me to act like he is incompetent. I have been informed that the Speaker has ordered mandatory bedrest due to circumstances he cannot control_.” 

“Not a worry, Zavala.” He said pleasantly, watching the sparks still fly through the air. He planned on saying more before Suraya echoed another call, this one sounded like a warning. “Guardians!” He called, “I need you at my position now, it appears we have company.” 

" _Be brave, Captain._ " 

Devrim smiled fondly. "Will do, Commander."

He left the monitor and the generator where they were and grabbed his guns, entering the church and eyeing the gutted insides. It would be no easy climb, that was for sure. Suraya was sliding in through the blown out window, “You sure you can get up here, old man?” She teased. He scoffed at her, he may be getting on in years and he may have grey in his beard whenever he got a chance to grow it out but he was no _old man_. “Toss me your rifle” she instructed, he held it in his hands for a moment and contemplated, but time was rather important here. She caught it by the strap and flicked on the scope, shining the little red dot on where he was supposed to grab next on his climb. He was no old man, dammit, and he was by no means weak, but he wouldn't say no to a little help sometimes. 

The climb winded him, his arms ached, but when his sniper was back in his hands all his aches faded into focus. The Fallen were there, drawn from their hideouts by the glorious explosions, scuttling along like little bugs. Made sense why she'd called them that. He saved his shots for the large ones, the massive servitor that emerged from behind the church. The fireteam arrived just before the servitor did, and between the five of them the threat was taken care of. Even if it had taken a couple revives from helpful little Ghosts.

The power was back, there was a long road ahead of them before the streets would even be lit again but it was the first step of many. The Guardians were thanked, rewarded, and set off on their next adventure. They left the monitor by the window in the safety of the tower, he would come back and continue his work here. Though something would have to be done about getting up here. He let Suraya drive them back to the Farm, his guard down but he still kept somewhat watchful. When they arrived there was a group waiting for them. She smirked at him and elbowed his arm, she parked and the two made their way to the group who waited. “Look,” Lebeau started, almost before they even got within earshot, his arms folded over his chest. “I hated that you were coming here, I expected you were going to start bossing me around while you sat on your ass behind a desk. But then you went and got the power back, on your own terms. I can respect that.” That had Devrim rather shocked, he took the offered hand approvingly. This man hadn’t got to where he was by acting like a shithead all the time, he had some leadership in him. Even if it was buried under aggression, or maybe just bravado. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

A couple years after power was restored to the European Dead Zone, the Hunter Vanguard died and a new one took his place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for awhile and finally decided to write it. Devrim is probably one of my favourite characters, and his relationship with Suraya is one of the best things about the game (but to be fair I think a lot of things are the best thing about the game, so..)
> 
> Let me know what you think? Love you all~


End file.
